Rise of Card Captor
by SilverWomen
Summary: UA- Shaoran es llamado de urgencia para ir a Japón a vigilar la captura de las cartas Clow, pero se da cuenta que no todo es como esperaba y seres oscuros están moviendo los hilos para apoderarse de su poder manipulando a la elegida: Sakura Kinomoto. S S
1. La Noticia

_**Rise of Card Captor**_

 _Capítulo I: La noticia._

Li Shaoran le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba las embarcaciones maniobrando en el puerto desde el Tsuen Wan Riviera Park, bajo la enorme urbe que representaba Hong Kong. Aquel pedazo de día siempre lo dedicaba con cierta religiosidad a una caminata que le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas antes de ir a trabajar, una costumbre que le había heredado a bien su difunto padre y que él agradecía infinitamente. El sonido de su celular lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y cuando pudo ver al remitente su estómago dio un vuelco.

― Buenos días, madre― saludó con propiedad al contestar el aparato.

La voz de Yelan Li, siempre en todo adecuado, calmado, pero seguro y sin admitir contradicción alguna sonó en el auricular.

― _Es urgente que vayas a Japón_ ― ordenó―, _tu vuelo sale en dos horas, Wei pasará por ti en veinte minutos._

― Como ordene, madre.

Siempre había admirado la capacidad de su madre de comunicar cosas importantes con tan pocas palabras, otros la encuentran fría, pero es tan clara en sus objetivos que Shaoran sabía que aquel parco mensaje estaba cargado de urgencia; era consciente que detrás de esa orden directa su ancestro el mago Clow Reed tenía que ver, más concretamente, las cartas mágicas creadas por el brujo y que se profetizaba un día serían liberadas. Elevó sus ojos ambarinos al cielo sin poder evitar que un dejo de preocupación invadiera su ser.

 _Ciudad de Tomoeda._

La vista desde el balcón de aquel apartamento era simplemente envidiable, el olor a tierra mojada se colaba por las ventanas gracias a un viento fresco que recorría la ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado después de la intensa noche de lluvia y el rumiar de las hojas llevadas por el aire se imponía al sonido de un día cotidiano.

Un fuerte aroma a té de limón salía de la cocina mientras Sakura Kinomoto llegaba con cierta dificultad a una silla instalada en el balcón, se miró las manos temblorosas con sentimientos encontrados: un poco de preocupación, pero a la vez orgullo por haber logrado un objetivo más. Se percató de que no estaba sola cuando miró a un lado suyo y un ser color amarillo con la apariencia de un muñeco de peluche alado degustaba con alegría un _tiramisú_.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― le preguntó la criatura al darse cuenta de la mirada esmeralda posada en él.

― Estoy bien, gracias Kero. ― contestó con tranquilidad ― ¿Te ha gustado tu postre?

Kero esbozó una sonrisa y asintió en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, se borró rápidamente cuando alguien más se unió a ellos tomando los hombros de Sakura.

― Me siento orgulloso de ti ― dijo un hombre detrás de ella ―, has hecho lo inimaginable.

Ella miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, él le sonrió en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto.

― Gracias, Eriol.

― Debes estar agotada, pero tu avance es impresionante, ¿no es así Kerberos?

Kero se limitó a asentir, la presencia de Eriol Hiraguizawa era a simple vista desagradable para él y no se molestaba en disimularlo, pero esto era ignorado por el joven inglés.

― Ya falta poco ― anunció mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Sakura y acariciaba un extraño tatuaje grabado en su palma.

 _Estación de policía de Tomoeda_

― Disculpe ― dijo Shaoran a una señorita que caminaba por los pasillos ― ¿sería tan amable de indicarme la oficina de Li Meiling, por favor?

La señorita asintió con una gran sonrisa, y le indicó un cubículo al final de aquella estancia llena de bullicio, con el vaivén constante de personas y agentes de policía circulado alrededor mientras él intentaba llegar a su destino; miró con curiosidad que afuera de la oficina de su prima había una banca de madera oscura y un hombre de cabello castaño permanecía sentado viendo un libro con portada de piel, su mirada reflejaba una profunda pena que no pasaba desapercibida a cualquiera. Por respeto, Li esperó a que su prima saliera desde cierta distancia.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de su prima se abrió, el señor se paró inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia cuando esta se disponía a saludar a Shaoran.

― Disculpe, señorita Li ― dijo el hombre ―, sé que estoy importunándole en su trabajo.

― No es así, Profesor Kinomoto ― contestó con amabilidad ―, pero me temo que las noticias no son buenas, no hay delito que perseguir siendo ella una persona mayor de edad.

La mirada del Profesor Kinomoto se ensombreció, su pena y la expresión de derrota en su rostro hicieron que Shaoran tragara saliva.

― Siento importunarla ― se disculpó.

― Profesor, yo le admiro y sabe que como su ex alumna tendrá todo mi apoyo, la vigilaré constantemente ― Meiling miró a su primo y alzó la mano para señalarlo―, este es mi primo Li Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong y entre otras cosas, me ayudará con su hija.

El profesor Kinomoto le hizo una gran reverencia.

― Le agradezco toda la ayuda posible y le pido disculpas por importunarle.

Shaoran le regresó la reverencia.

― Pasa por favor, Shaoran.

La oficina de Meiling era pequeña, pero en cierta manera acogedora, en su escritorio había algunos expedientes apilados junto a un ordenador, en la pared colgaba un gran mapa de la zona y un tablón de corcho lleno de papeles sujetados por chinchetas.

― ¿Por qué le has dicho que le ayudaré? ― inquirió Shaoran ―, sabes que vengo por otro asunto distinto.

― Para nada, el asunto del Profesor Kinomoto y tu asunto son el mismo― reveló Meiling.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― La hija del profesor-comenzó mientras ponía un expediente personal en el escritorio frente a Shaoran con fotos- es por lo que le dije a mi tía que tendrías que venir aquí. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

― ¿Cometió algún crimen?

― No, ninguno en realidad, bueno para los que son considerados crímenes en las leyes japonesas.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, Meiling se recargó en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva.

― Sabes que no tengo poderes, así que cuando llegué a trabajar a Tomoeda tu madre me puso en contacto con una vieja sacerdotisa china-explicó-. Ella y yo teníamos el acuerdo de que cuando algo relacionado con la magia sucediera tendría que decírmelo inmediatamente. Eso pasó hace algunos meses; me llamó en medio de la noche para decirme que una fuerte presencia mágica había llegado a la ciudad; investigamos, pero esa presencia era esquiva, surgía y desaparecía haciendo que la sacerdotisa llegara a la conclusión de que se trataba de alguien sumamente poderoso, sin embargo, tiempo después apareció otra presencia mágica poderosa, seguida de sucesos extraños en la ciudad; lluvias inexplicables, tormentas eléctricas, toda clase de fenómenos fuera de lugar.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta joven?

― Por esos días el profesor me contactó para decirme que su hija estaba extraña; yo la conocía por la universidad, así que como un favor personal le pedí a la sacerdotisa que investigara con magia, tenía una corazonada acerca de eso- hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana-, y resultó que ella era la dueña de una de las presencias mágicas.

― Entonces ella es la que está recolectando las cartas…

― No lo hace sola-reveló.

Meiling le dio a Shaoran otra foto, esta vez era de un joven de tez pálida y ojos color azul caminando por el centro de ciudad.

― Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, un inglés que, según registros, llegó a este lugar en la misma fecha que fue detectada la primera presencia.

Shaoran meditó un momento la información proporcionada por Meiling, sabía de antemano que su madre jamás le pediría que hiciera algo sin estar completamente segura de ello, pero la situación en este caso era realmente extraña, no por la presencia de dos seres mágicos detrás de las cartas, sino porque sabía perfectamente que su madre había investigado con anterioridad y ante la imperiosidad de su orden aquello no iba conforme a lo normal.

― Escucha, necesito que hables con alguien más ― pidió Meiling, estoy segura de que ella te aclarará mejor la situación.

Meiling elevó la mirada y la fijó en la entrada de su oficina, Shaoran sintió instintivamente que alguien estaba parado detrás de él…

 _Tokio, zona financiera._

La oficina de Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en la parte más alta de un edificio corporativo en la zona financiera de Tokio. Mientras subía junto a una de las guardaespaldas de Daidouji por el ascensor, Shaoran intentaba unir todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas extraño; según el clan Li, la liberación de las cartas mágicas de Clow era algo inevitable, y un elegido sería el encargado de recolectarlas todas así que era perfectamente obvio que por linaje algún miembro de la familia intentaría reunirlas, sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera alguien relacionado con ellos, incluso mientras estuvieran en buenas manos las cosas debía seguir su curso, pero la actitud de su madre e incluso la de Meiling le resultaban desconcertantes, no en cuanto a que estuvieran fuera de lugar, sino a una preocupación tangible que se sentía en el ambiente, como si algo no estuviera saliendo bien.

La guardaespaldas le indicó que la siguiera, guiándolo por una oficina elegante principalmente diseñada al estilo clásico moderno en tonos blancos, a Shaoran le recordó un poco como a una casa europea. Tomoyo Daidouji lo esperaba mirando a la monumental vista de los edificios de Tokio.

― Le agradezco por venir ― le dijo sin mirarlo―, por favor, recibiré al Señor Li en la terraza, envíeme un par de desayunos por favor.

Tomoyo al fin volteo a verlo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

― Venga Li, tenemos que hablar…

La terraza del edificio tenía un pequeño jardín con algunos muebles de ratán, ellos tomaron asiento quedando frente a frente.

― Supongo que se preguntará porque Meiling no le dio más detalles-comenzó-, le pedí encarecidamente que me permitiera hablar con usted y ser yo misma quien le explicara todo.

― Entiendo ― dijo Shaoran ―, mi único requerimiento es que sea específica, cualquier detalle perdido aquí pudiera significar algo grande.

― Lo seré ― sus ojos se ensombrecieron―, Sakura es… Es mi mejor amiga ― una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y miraba hacia la distancia― , disculpe Li esto me afecta un poco.

― Tómese su tiempo.

― La conozco desde que tengo memoria y siempre hemos estado en la escuela juntas, para este caso no era la excepción; seguíamos siendo confidentes como antes, ¡incluso en el mismo salón! ― ella sonrió, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció ―, hasta que llegó él.

― ¿Él? ― Shaoran sacó una foto de su bolsillo y se la puso en la mesita.

― Sí, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Él lo cambió todo ― declaró ―. Al inicio fue muy gentil con ambas, incluso se podría decir que los tres fuimos inseparables un tiempo, era amable siempre y extremadamente atento con Sakura, llegué incluso a pensar que su interés era de _otro tipo_ ; Sakura es la persona que más quiero así que verla feliz era mi prioridad, es una chica tranquila y llena de bondad, ¿sabe?

El castaño la miró con algo de pena, la forma de hablar de ella transmitía cierto dolor.

― Pasábamos las tardes hablando de cualquier cosa divertida que nos ocurriera, íbamos de compras o a perdernos por las calles de la ciudad, debo admitir que aquellos instantes fuimos muy felices, pero todo cambió aquella tarde. ― hizo una pausa y su mirada se llenó de pesar ― Eriol me pidió dejarlos a solas, así que me fui a mi casa, estaba tan emocionada por ella que esperaba la mejor noticia… En la noche ella habló conmigo llena de entusiasmo y decidimos vernos en el parque pingüino para hablar; me contó que él le había revelado que su encuentro no era por casualidad, que se había cruzado en la vida porque le destino así lo había dictado y que su futuro era grandioso. Me reveló que ella y Eriol fueron a su casa a buscar un viejo libro mágico, y que dentro había unas cartas con poderes creados por un mago antiguo y poderoso.

― Las cartas Clow… ― dijo Li con voz baja, ella asintió.

― Hiraguizawa y ella hablaron con el guardian, el pequeño Kero.

― ¿Kerberos?

― Sí, al inicio todo parecía extraordinario, pero poco a poco las cosas se tornaron oscuras; Sakura comenzó a alejarse de los que más quería, pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando junto a él para obtener poderes, o eso es lo que me llegó a contar a mí. Incluso ella abandonó la escuela y su condición física se fue desmejorando considerablemente, la gente pensó que andaba en malos pasos, pero yo sabía que era por ese poder mágico que se encontraban desarrollando. El pequeño Kero es una especie de prisionero, no de Sakura, ella lo quiere mucho, pero Eriol tiene una influencia extraña en ella, la manipula a tal grado que ha logrado aislarla de todo ser querido.

― Nunca se ha mencionado que las cartas Clow deterioren la salud ―explicó Shaoran― , es una parte de esto que no entiendo, el capturarlas conlleva un peligro, pero no al grado de que la salud e integridad de la persona se vea comprometida una vez que las capturó.

― ¿Capturar? ― preguntó confundida Tomoyo ― Sakura no está capturando las cartas.

La mirada de Shaoran se llenó de desconcierto.

― Sakura ― continuó ella ―, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en pocas palabras ella absorbió el poder de las cartas, la magia la lleva dentro de ella.

Shaoran se levantó con brusquedad de la silla, aquella revelación lo había sacado de la jugada de una manera fulminante, eso no podía ser posible, aquí ha habido un error.

― ¡Eso es imposible!

― Sería incapaz de mentirte con algo así, Li.

― No lo digo por ti, lo digo porque se trata de un poder majestuoso residido en el cuerpo de un mortal, eso es grave, no entiendo como ella sigue viva.

― Él la está utilizando ― diciendo esto ella se levantó de su silla y miró a Shaoran con determinación-, no me interesa cuanto cueste ni cuanto te demores, así necesite gastar toda mi fortuna en ello, salva a mi amiga por favor, yo te daré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte, pero libérala de lo que sea que le esté pasando.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el fuego intenso que ardía frente a ella, aquella marea de calor endemoniado que consumía una parte de un paraje desolado. En su interior, la energía poderosa fluctuaba hasta la última terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, haciendo que, en ciertas ocasiones, sintiera como si rebasara completamente su existencia física. La figura del agua vino a su mente, se imaginó una majestuosa ola apareciendo frente a aquel fuego; concentro todo el poder en su mano izquierda y abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con la misma extremidad, haciendo que un brote enorme de agua apareciera acabando inmediatamente con aquellas llamaradas. Se sintió tan feliz, pero un líquido caliente comenzó a brotarle de la nariz y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento.

Kero voló lo más rápido posible, alcanzando a detener a Sakura de la estrepitosa caída.

― Sakura, ¿estás bien? ― le preguntó al tiempo que ponía una de sus patitas en su frente ―, vamos Sakura responde.

― Ella estará bien ― declaró Eriol Hiraguizawa.

A pesar de que el guardián solo poseía un diminuto par de ojos en su forma falsa, le dedicó una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Eriol se arrodillo y abrazó a Sakura al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz.

― Te juró que pagarás lo que le estás haciendo ― la voz de Kero era fuerte, cargada de emoción ―, no me importa que seas la reencarnación de Clow, el mago jamás hubiera utilizado a una inocente para cumplir con las ambiciones de otros.

― Incluso alguien como el mago Clow aceptaba el poder del Destino sobre la vida de los demás ― dijo Eriol tranquilo ―, esa fuerza no se puede detener Kerberos, ella y yo hemos sido escogidos para llevar a cabo lo inevitable; Sakura será más fuerte que lo que Clow fue.

¡Hola! Espero les guste la historia, y cualquier comentario no se olviden de dejar un review. ¡Saludos!

SilverWomen


	2. El guardián

**Rise of Card Captor**

 _Capítulo 2: El guardián._

Un suspiro ahogado acabó con el silencio en la habitación. Empapada en sudor, Sakura se levantó asustada buscando a tientas en la mesita de noche contigua a su cama el interruptor de la lámpara. Cuando lo alcanzó posó su mano en su frente para recargar un poco su cabeza y tratar de recuperar el aliento, miró a su alrededor y solo vio los muebles típicos de su habitación, además de la pequeña camita dónde Kerberos descansaba plácidamente.

— Perdóname, Kero — dijo en voz bajita mientras observaba al guardián.

El sueño que tenía la despertaba desde hacía un tiempo; primero ella estaba en algún lugar del centro de la ciudad viendo como un hombre la observaba desde la distancia desde en la azotea de un edificio, no le temía, al contrario, sentía una presencia benigna además de una gran curiosidad por ver su rostro, pero después todo se volvía oscuro y ella aparecía en una habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz de las velas y alguien estaba de espaldas esperándola; pero todo terminaba en lo mismo, ella despertando agitada en medio de la noche. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche dónde sacó un ejemplar de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", hojeándolo con rapidez hasta que encontró una fotografía, la acarició con mucho sentimiento.

-— Todo es por ustedes, espero un día puedan entenderlo

* * *

El auto de Tomoyo Daidouji era un elegante sedán azul con asientos claros y vidrios polarizados. Se encontraba estacionado en un punto estratégico donde Shaoran y ella miraban atentos la entrada principal del Hospital de la Ciudad de Tomoeda.

— Ya no tarda en salir — avisó Tomoyo mirando su reloj de mano.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos con él directamente? — preguntó Shaoran.

— Touya es posiblemente el más afectado de todos, no es conveniente molestarlo ahora — reveló —, no me malinterpretes, todos lo estamos, pero él perdió de alguna forma a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Un doctor de aspecto pulcro y alto salió por las puertas de cristal, su cabello castaño oscuro ondeaba con el viento mientras cargaba un maletín de cuero negro.

— Es él.

Shaoran lo observó detalladamente a medida que sus posibilidades le permitían debido a la distancia que los separaba; tenía un aspecto aparentemente tranquilo, incluso parecía caminar con cierta despreocupación o al menos eso se creía hasta que se llegaba a su mirada; era la misma mirada de pérdida que la que tenía el Profesor Kinomoto el otro día, sin embargo, la de él lucía más vacía, como absorta en la distancia de sus pensamientos profundos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que perdió a dos personas? — inquirió Li, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Al mismo tiempo que Sakura comenzó a alejarse, el joven Yukito Tsukishiro sufrió un terrible accidente y quedó en coma… Era la persona más especial para Touya y fue el gran amor de la infancia de Sakura, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso la hizo desistir de su comportamiento, al contrario, la alejó más. Desde ese día Touya hace turnos exhaustivos en el hospital todos los días además es quien se hace cargo de los gastos y el cuidado del joven Yukito.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, era como ver pedazos de una película donde el espectador estaba encargado de juntar todas esas escenas para sacar una conclusión final, lo más peculiar del caso era que estaba seguro de que nada eran hechos aislados, sino que todo estaba intrínsecamente relacionado en torno a un evento mayor.

— Quiero conocer a Sakura — pidió.

Tomoyo se volvió rápidamente a verlo.

— Sé perfectamente dónde está — dijo la chica — pero, aunque la tuviéramos enfrente ella haría todo lo posible para evitar hablarnos de más o cortaría la conversación muy rápido.

— Solo quiero verla, desde la distancia eso no es problema, pero necesito hablar por lo menos con Kerberos.

— Kero no se despega ni un minuto de ella, son órdenes de Eriol.

— Yo también tengo mis trucos, Daidouji — le dijo sonriendo —, me serán suficientes unos minutos con él.

* * *

Eriol se puso su abrigo negro antes de abrir la puerta.

— Vuelvo en un momento — dijo a Sakura, que veía una película junto a Kero.

No esperó su respuesta y se enfiló hacia las escaleras, su departamento estaba en el último de los cinco pisos de aquel edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Era una zona excelente, llena de comercios coloridos y llena del bullicio constante de la vida cotidiana de la gente.

Ese día lo pensaba dedicar a entrenar con Sakura, pero debido al gran avance que ella mostraba decidió que lo mejor era informar que todo iba de acuerdo con el plan. Camino algunas calles a una velocidad moderada hasta que llegó a una parte de la ciudad con menos ajetreo que la zona en la que vivían, ahí, como si estuviera en medio de la nada estaba su tienda favorita en toda la ciudad; vendían antigüedades de todo el mundo y contaban con una extensa biblioteca privada de volúmenes antiguos en distintos idiomas, incluso era posible contratar un cubículo privado por una módica cantidad de yenes y evitar ser molestado por un tiempo y esto era precisamente lo que él venía a hacer. La señorita que fungía como bibliotecaria en ese lugar sonrió al verlo, pues era cliente asiduo de la tienda, así que simplemente le entregó una llave para que entrara al cubículo personal que siempre elegía y que casualmente era el más alejado de todos.

Una vez dentro, Eriol se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y se sentó en un cómodo sillón con un libro en sus manos, pero antes de iniciar su lectura, un símbolo brillante apareció en el suelo y una figura encapuchada se reflejó en el centro.

— Me place informarle que todo marcha según lo acordado — dijo el inglés.

— _Son excelentes noticitas, Eriol-_ —contestó la figura —, _¿qué tanto sabe ella?_

— Lo suficiente para convencerla de hacer esto —reveló—, pronto ella estará completa para iniciar la siguiente fase, estoy seguro de que la completará con éxito y estará lista para usted.

— _Sabía que podía confiar en ti. ¿Alguna otra noticia?_

— Sí — sonrió —, ha llegado una presencia mágica diferente a la ciudad y estoy seguro de que viene por nosotros, pero me haré cargo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

— Mira — señaló Tomoyo — es ese departamento.

Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban en la azotea de un edificio cercano al conjunto de departamentos donde vivían Eriol y Sakura. Era posible percatarse que había alguien dentro por las ventanas que estaban abiertas y las cortinas corridas.

— Debes decirle ahora, Daidouji — pidió Li —, te prometo que nos será de utilidad.

La amatista se mostraba renuente a hacer lo que Shaoran pedía, pero era consciente en el fondo que tal vez era una gran oportunidad que significaría un avance después de tanto tiempo de estanco.

— Lo haré —dijo al fin.

Suspiro profundo y sacó su celular para comenzar a escribir un mensaje, lo borró varias veces, pero al final tuvo el valor de enviarlo.

— Sé que es difícil para ti — dijo con voz comprensiva —, pero esos minutos serán valiosos.

Ella miraba ansiosa la pantalla del aparato. En ocasiones anteriores que había intentado hablar con Sakura ella le sacaba la vuelta o las pocas veces que aceptaba salir era por periodos breves de tiempo y era intolerante a cualquier pregunta relacionada con Eriol. Para su sorpresa, el mensaje llegó rápido.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Shaoran.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoyo y miró a Li asintiendo.

— En el café que te comenté, es de una amiga así que podrás acceder con facilidad, pero te lo advierto, ella se ira pronto de ahí, no se queda mucho tiempo.

— Hare que sea tan productivo que parezcan horas.

Los dos bajaron en el ascensor del edificio para dirigirse caminando al sitio pactado. Tomoyo agarraba con fuerza una bolsa de regalo que había confeccionado especialmente para Sakura; a pesar de que su amistad estaba fracturada, ella aun sentía la misma emoción de siempre al compartir momentos con su amiga. Shaoran agradeció que el lugar estuviera cerca, porque tenía que guardar la mayor energía posible. Daidouji le indicó que entrara por la puerta de atrás dónde esperaría en un lugar que ellos acordaron previamente. Ella estaba agradecida que Rika, su ex compañera de escuela, hubiera sido tan amable de cederle un espacio más privado para hablar con Sakura. Tomoyo la esperó a fuera con algo de nervios y su amiga no tardó en aparecer, Sakura vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, se veía muy desmejorada lo que partió el corazón de Tomoyo, pero le dedicó la más cálida de sus sonrisas, también traía una bolsa donde ella suponía estaba el pequeño Kero oculto.

— Buenas tardes, Sakura — saludó entusiasmada.

— Hola, Tomoyo — contestó la ojiverde —, no tengo mucho tiempo.

— No te preocupes, será solo un té y nada más.

Las dos caminaron hacia adentro del café, había pocos clientes debido a la hora así que el ambiente era más que tranquilo, Tomoyo guio a Sakura a la parte más alejada del lugar, donde había una mesita que estaba separada por unas cortinas y con su propia habitación de servicio. Para sorpresa de ambas, la mesa ya estaba servida.

— Rika no pierde el toque — comentó Sakura.

— Claro que no, todo esto se ve delicioso.

El pequeño Kero salió inmediatamente de la bolsa al verse tentado por aquellos manjares.

— ¡Es un gusto verte Kero! — exclamó feliz Tomoyo.

— ¡Tomoyo! — dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura sonrió, por unos instantes había olvidado todo lo que pasó, se podía sentir como ella normal de nuevo, compartiendo con sus amigos una calmada tarde de té; pero aquello solo fue momentáneo, pues los recuerdos de su misión volvieron al instante.

— Lo siento, Tomoyo — se disculpó Sakura —, me gustaría que hiciéramos esto rápido.

Tomoyo la miró con un dejo de tristeza por unos instantes, pero luego su mirada se volvió pacífica.

— Por supuesto, entiendo — comentó —, te he traído esto, es uno de los últimos diseños que te confeccioné, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dártelo.

Le entregó la bolsa con un inocente decorado de alas, y mientras Sakura lo abría con curiosidad, ella se dirigió al pequeño Kero.

— También traje algo para ti, Kero — le dijo — está en el refrigerador en la pequeña habitación de servicio contigua, olvidé traerlo pero puedes ir, no te preocupes — dijo elevando la mirada hacia Sakura — , he pedido que no haya nadie.

Sakura dudo un momento, pero termino por asentir. Emocionado, Kerberos voló rápidamente a la pequeña habitación y justo cuando entró, un halo de energía cubrió aquel espacio completamente. Alarmado Kero se disponía a regresar cuando una voz lo llamó.

— ¡Espéra Kerberos! — pidió Shaoran, mientras sostenía su espada contra el suelo justo en un orbe brillante que era origen de la magia.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó desconcertado — ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Shaoran comenzó a respirar con dificultad, estaba gastando mucha energía en ese hechizo.

— No tengo mucho tiempo —explicó—, soy Li Shaoran, descendiente de Clow, he venido aquí para ayudar a Sakura, pero necesito información.

EL guardián frunció el ceño.

— ¡No quiero que otro descendiente de Clow le haga más daño a Sakura! — gritó.

Aquello desconcertó a Shaoran.

— No vengo a hacerle daño — continuó —, Tomoyo es quien me ha traído aquí, nos quedan solo pocos minutos, dime lo que sabes y te ayudaré.

Kerberos dudó unos segundos, pero aceptó lo pedido por aquel muchacho convencido por escuchar el nombre de Tomoyo.

— Escuha Li Shaoran — dijo —, eres poderoso, pero no lo suficiente para combatir con la reencarnación del mago Clow —Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par, pues no esperaba aquella revelación —, sé que Tomoyo quiere ayudar pero esto es complicado, él hizo que Sakura absorbiera las cartas en su interior, todo el poder de las cartas vive dentro de ella en este momento; pero tanto poder casi acaba con su vida, está débil ahora pero entre más entrena más domina la magia y él la necesita, no sé para qué, pero estoy seguro de que la utilizará para algo malo y lo más importante, — Kero hizo una pausa — él no lo hace sólo.

Shaoran comenzó a tambalearse, el escudo que los rodeaba estaba perdiendo poder.

— Ayúdala —pidió el guardián—, si algo puedes hacer, yo también los ayudaré a mi manera, pero es importante que se preparen para lo peor y que no dejen que ese canalla ni los que están detrás de esto utilicen a Sakura.

La magia desapareció, Shaoran cayó de rodillas al suelo y su espada se esfumó. Una desconcertada Sakura abrió de inmediato la puerta y sus ojos verdes y los ambarinos cruzaron miradas por primera vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Silverwomen.**


End file.
